The years between the seasons: Bad Vlad
by YD-WB-Paramore
Summary: This is not going to be following the story completely. But Vlad is in it so it is all ok. He is going to be evil in this but it is a gradual evil the. I'll see where it goes from there. Suggestions and comments are welcomed for what you want to see. Please give it a go and tell me what you think. Changed title a bit.
1. Chapter 1

**Second fan fiction I've ever made and a lot different from the last one.  
In this Vlad is going to be bad but it is a gradual evil and I'll see where that goes and what I want to do with it. It's definitely not like the program but just give it a chance please. I hope you like it! I've written it before in a note pad but I've wanted to change it for a while.**

* * *

(Vlad's P.O.V)

"Vlad, Vlad, wake up!" A low growling voice shouts at me and I open my eyes to curse the person who interrupted the dream I was having about hanging with my friends at school, where it's bright and happy and calm...

"Vlad!" Again it comes and knowing I can't ignore it any longer I push open my coffin and start to sit up but bang my head back down with a crack and a horrible shooting pain when I see a hairy brown, greying face in front of me.

I sigh, annoyed at my self when I realise that it is Zoltan.

"Zoltan! Get lost!" I shout in his face and try to pull the coffin lid back down but he snaps at my hand.

"No it's your 16th birthday and your father wants you downstairs." I feel my eyes widen but I groan and jump out the coffin suddenly wide awake. Of course it's my 16th! How could I be so stupid?

The dream that made me happy only makes me sad now knowing that It can never again be something I can have. At least before today there was a slight chance.

I grudgingly pull on my black trackie bottoms and a blood red top with simple black pumps.

I remember a few years back wearing bright colours and some of it oddly actually makes me feel disgusted. After being crowned 'the chosen one' I started to chuck out all of that clothing and replace it with darker colours. First I brought in grey so it was still ok to be around normal people in and now I go for black reds and blues. I try to make it casual still.

I open the one window that's in my room to be in the sunlight for the last time. I'll be able to see it again but relaxing in it will be impossible unless I literally want to be burned to the ground. It will be the last time I see it with out hating it though.

"Master Vlad, he's going to get angry." Zoltan sounds exasperated.

"I'm coming Zoltan!" I shout back at him.

My temper has started to excelerate over the years as well.

Even though I had some powers way younger than any other vampire they have really started to advance after the crowning.

For those reasons though I am glad of how I sent all humans - except Renfield - out of my life with all of there brains set to never remember me or my kind. This is because I would and could possibly end up hurting them.

The crowning also changed my life style. I started to sleep in coffins and I sleep in the day which is why the sun I saw when i opened the window was a poor sun down that did not make me feel warm and human.

Sighing and knowing I can't put it off any longer i make myself walk down the stairs. As I go down I hear dad booming his voice around the castle.

When I enter the room that his voice led me too I'm welcomed by calls oh 'Happy birthday.' I smile, one that's not fake and I make a b-line for dad.

"Thank you." I tell him as soon as I get there, honestly grateful.

He smiles and nods at me. "Don't you worry son, now, you can have your present after the transformation." I push the idea of what that transformation is out of my head and look at dad. When he wants to be he can be a loving father like he is now but he would never let any one else but me see the side that I love.

Breaking my gaze away from dad I stare at the room before me. Everyone is either from the high council, family members or just random people wanting to see what 'the chosen one' will turn into.

My eyes settle in surprise on a girl who sharpens her nails in the corner.

"Ingrid?" I ask almost as a whisper, in total surprise. She hears me though, with her vampire hearing and her head pricks up.

I walk over to her and she looks un bothered. "Hey Vlad, you ok?"

"Um yeah, you know, it's not like I've been left to die by my sister in the last couple of years or anything." I say sarcastically.

"Oh Vlad, that was ages ago. It's not a big deal, you didn't actually die or anything. Any way, it's not like I tried to kill you myself is it?"

"You may have if I wasn't already half dead." I reply indignantly. I look at her properly for the first time as she shrugs in reply. She's grown up. Obviously not physically because she is frozen now but you can see it in her eyes and the things she wears.

Her eyes hold a scary kind of knowledge like she's already seen too much in her short amount of years. Her clothes show suffistication as well and I wonder where my sisters been since she left stokely. Vaguely I realise I have missed her taunting comments always aimed at me.

"How come dad even let you in?" I try and get something out of her.

"He didn't have a choice. I came with grandma and he won't argue with her nonsense." She waves a hand in the air nonchalantly and continues with her nails that already look like daggers. She won't be needing her teeth.

**Dong... Dong... Dong... Dong... **

The castle bell that signifies a Dracula child needing to go for there transformation tolls and I instantly tense up and everything goes silent.

**Dong... Dong... Dong... Dong... **

This time the sound makes the whole castle shake and I hold on to the wall to stop myself from falling.

Everyone stares at me and I nod at them to let them know I'm ready and I make my self look confident even though I want to faint. Someone presses a hand on my shoulder and squeezes it reassuringly, to comfort me. I turn a fraction and see that its dad, Ingrid following close behind.

I hug dad;

"Thank you for everything you have done and taught me dad I will never forget it." I murmur in his ear.

I turn quickly knowing I don't have time but I do catch a glimpse of him wiping something away from his eyes furiously. Could it actually be a tear? It can't be. I push the unrealistic thought out of my head that can never be real and move on.

I do it quickly so she's caught off guard, but I hug Ingrid.

"Thank you for coming for me, even if it was only to see me fail." I feel her arms hug me and let me go so quickly that no one sees.

I do this only because I'm really not sure how I will turn out. No matter what happens to me, after the transformation I will be different but no one can know what change that will be, over than me being a vampire. I want my family to know that I was once compassionate if I turn evil and that at one point I did love them with all my heart and never took them for granted. Or you know, at one point I never tried to kill them.

**Dong... Dong... Dong... Dong... **

"I'm coming!" I shout at the castle then feel a bit stupid even though every vampire home has its own kind of personality.

I'm taken to the basement where the blood mirror is kept. The place where all our family goes to become a vampire.

I stare at the doors anxiously not wanting to approach them but dad pushes my back softly. "Come on Vlad you need to go." Dad tells me before clicking his fingers, making the doors open creepily and slowly.

I walk forward and the doors shut closed behind me blocking off any escape.

I will not try to though, I'm going to do this one way or another there is no point of trying to delay it, I've already sacrificed everything else for it now.

The mirror dawns in front if me, a golden frame with an intricate design that looks like vines and old runes. Standing on each side of it are things I'd describe as half goat half man. They look evil though, not nice and defenceless. They are made of gold too and the sharp ends of their horns glisten at me. In the mirror all I see is myself as being still human I still have a reflection.

I have an even paler completion than I used to I notice and that must be due to me deciding not to go outside the castle until we move. I've been haunting the castle. Dad, Renfield and I all have, we don't want to trigger any memories as the castle being up here is enough.

Suddenly the reflection of me blurs and when it settles again a man stands before me and after a few seconds I realise it is still in fact, me. In a way.

My vampire self. Not my reflection.

In the mirror my skin is almost translucent with how pale it is, I did not think it could get any paler but now it's startling.

My eyes are pitch black, showing my human self what they can look like and then cool back in to a shade darker than my original blue.

Then there is the hair, even shorter than the short hair style I put it in a few weeks ago. It is darker and has the similarity of colour to a ravens feathers. I have to admit that I love it.

I stare in to the face of the new man I see that looks like a familiar stranger. I look at my nose, mouth and other features and happily notice they look particularly the same but are just more angular. My jaw though looks even sharper than it now is, I have taken on that Dracula quality. In the mirror they look like they could cut steel.

The hole body seems to pulse with energy and I wonder how much I will have. I hide what I can do now but I know it already matches at least one member of the high vampire council. The mousles coil under the pail skin as the mirror me tenses and relaxes. More pronounced than my own. They look stronger and ready to pounce.

Finally I find my self envying the clothes against my wishes.

The man in the mirror wears skinny black jeans with biker boots embroidered with fangs. Then the top is more of the colour of blood than my own. I know this from seeing blood so many times, having to pass a glass to dad or him trying to get me to try a taste and placing it under my nose before I'm even a vampire! What an idiot he can be.

My favourite is the leather jacket though. You can tell its real leather, it flies around him like he's been blasted by wind. The threading is red and an embroidered fang like the ones on the shoes cover the pockets.

"Are you finished staring yet?"

I jump at the deep monotone voice a few octaves lower than mine. It talks! Of course it does. I instantly feel like banging my head on a wall.

An idea pops into my head that I'm surprised I've forgotten.

"One last thing. Fangs?"

I watch as he chuckles. Low and leering then slowly the fangs descend, I know he's doing it to annoy and possibly scare me as vampires can make there fangs come down in a flash. The fangs are amazing I realise as I stare at them wide eyed. There are more fangs than any over vampire that are longer and look sharper too. In a way they remind me of dads but doubled. And they are blazingly bright. They even stand out against the skin.

I smile even though if I was a good vampire I wouldn't do it. I shouldn't be happy.

"Come on then, let's get this over with." I say to him and he looks surprised by my nonchalance but it's how I'm trying to act. I'm oddly excited in side but I try to act like I know what I'm doing. He rips himself out of the mirror and towards me.

"Ok so since I'm more powerful I'll be..." He says it so confidently that I almost back down but instead i cut him off grabbing the man by the wrists like my sister did. This is my plan basically, ever since she did it I've thought this the best way. I've never told any body that this is the way I wanted to do it.

It works which nearly makes me jump for joy but instead I focus. The man screams and then our bodies blend and merge and everything feel weird and weightless. Then there's the pain, it's excruciatingly and I feel myself fall to the ground, my knees cracking against the cold hard floor.

* * *

**I really hope you have liked this. I'm going to keep going between my two fanfictions so this will be carried on it's not just a one shot!  
Follow: Xxparamorex**


	2. Chapter 2: soy blood?

**Second chapter. I really need to get a life I write way to much, and read for that matter. Please read and r****eview and follow and other stuff. Tell me if you like it and have a look at my other fanfic if you like this.**

* * *

(Vlad's P.O.V)

When I finally wake up I don't know how long I've been unconscious but all I know is that all my pain is gone and I never want to feel it again.

My first thought is that but the second is that I'm a vampire!

I stand up so quickly that it makes me dizzy. I hadn't meant to do that! I turn around on the spot and this time when I look in the mirror I see nothing, I have no reflection now.

Power courses through me sending burst of energy through my joints. I lower my fangs knowing that the black eyes come with them even though I can't see them I can vaguely feel the sensation of the changing colour. My hand moves up to my mouth and I gently trace my teeth then pull away and notice that my fingers now shine bright with red. My teeth had cut them with out meaning to! What would happen if I tried to hurt something or someone?

I'm different, I can feel that. I can feel a black ness in me that was never there before and I know its evil. I also know it has the potential to take over me. I push the feeling of it down, trying to shut it out.

I have to much power to show it to my family and spectators so I know my safest bet is to keep my full power a secret for as long as I can. I sigh at my already plotting mind but somehow not being able to feel as guilty as I normally would.

I hand comb my new and improved cropped hair and stand to my full height, making sure I'm not slouching. I also straighten my clothes out that are ones the mirror guy wore. I grin, happy that I got the clothes I want. In the back of my mind I vaguely think these are things I have never done before. Ignoring my own thoughts I click my fingers like my dad and I'm happy to find the door opens for me. As I walk out the door I'm greeted by cheers and pats on the back.

I smile at them all but it doesn't feel as natural as before. Like it's not something i should be doing.

"Are you ok my son?" The voice shocks me and makes me spin on the spot un humanly quickly and I have to remind myself I'm not a human at all now.

"Yes dad, it was easy." I sort myself out quickly and find it easy. I guess a vampires mind is easier to sort through and has a fast thought process. I never knew that. It must be the reason dad's emotions can change so quickly.

I feel like I have to suffer through the party now, craving to move. Before I would have enjoyed it but everything's changed so much.

Finally, when they all go after I say my thank yous dad calls me to him.

"Ready for your present?" I've completely forgot about it but it makes me happy. I nod at him vigorously and he chuckles. Ingrid stands by my side.

"Your still here?" I question her as dad walks out the room to get Renfield.

"Yes. Gramma and dad discussed it while you were 'changing' grandma is getting fed up of my cheekiness apparently so dads agreed to keep me under the premise he doesn't actually have to look after me." She rolls her eyes and it's my turn to chuckle. How much I may sometimes despise my sister, sometimes there's moments when I feel like we are little kids again and she's not jealous of my relationship with dad. When we were equal.

"Vlad?" She sounds un sure and quiet. That makes me look at her.

"Yeah?"

"I wasn't sure what you would be like after the change but you seem like yourself which is honestly incredible." My eyes widen, she's never given me a real compliment before. If only she knew though, I don't feel like my self. I feel like I'm putting on a charade. "I want you to have this." She pulls something out of her red coat jacket then dangles it from her fingers.

I stare at the necklace in oar. A silver chunky link chain with a beautiful black bat dangling from it encrusted with jewels for the eyes that I know to be called Melanite it is a black variety of the rare andradite garnet. It is sometimes known as titanian andradite. It reflects colour everywhere when it spins on the chain.

"Is that the..." I reach my fingers out and she releases it into my hand.

"The family emblem? Yes."

"Ingrid I don't know what to say." I know these are expensive and I'd never expect such a thing from my hateful sister. A present like this means family.

"Don't mention it little brother. Really, I mean it, don't." I nod knowing what it means, that no one can know she gave it me. She doesn't want to ruin her reputation.

I hear a bang and put the necklace in my pocket quickly. I turn my head to the side and see dad walk back through the door, Renfield following close behind him bringing a massive present in as big as the door, wrapped in blue paper with a red bow. I smile already knowing what it is from the shape.

I tear the paper off with incredible strength and it quickly rips and falls. Normally the way I pulled it would only tear a small piece of the paper off. I blink not getting how I just did that.

"Can you put it upstairs in my room Renfield." I say it in a daze but he can still tell its a comand and not really a question.

"Yes of course master Vlad." I used to hate it when he called me that but now it kind of fills me with power.

I say thank you to dad obviously. It's the best present I have ever received from him and I know he can tell I'm great full.

"The suns started to rise and you have had a long day. Go enjoy your present Vlad." He tell me and I hug him quickly even though I feel like a vampire should never do that. It's not proper.

I start to walk up the stairs and then realise I don't need too. I flit upstairs and to my door. Adrenalin bursts through me. I can finally start using my powers. I feel more alive after that even though the sun is getting higher.

I flit around the room and bring out all of my bright or to baggy clothes and throw them in the middle of the floor. I lift my hand up and instantly a fire ball lays there. i throw it into the pile and it comes a light. Burning them straight away.

Some of the adrenalin escapes from me and I wonder over to my present. My new coffin. My old one was brown and plain and not me at all. I guess that's probably been disposed of already. The new one that stands broad and proud in its wake is magnificent. It's made of metal instead of wood and unlike any I have ever seen. There are two lids clasped together in the middle.

I click my fingers and this time the clasps of the coffin come apart with a clang and the two doors slowly open revealing to me beautiful black velvet, I climb in and lie down and find that its immensely more comfortable. Instantly I fall asleep dreaming of what happened in the mirror room. It's not a nightmare.

* * *

I awake to screams and shouts from Ingrid and dad and even though I hear it from here with my new and drastically improved hearing I go to investigate. Flitting out of bed I open the door.

Every time I'm nice to someone it feels odd and I don't feel like I'm doing something good when I am. I slightly distaste the feeling it gives me and for some reason I'm not feeling disgusted or repulsed in myself.

I'm not sure who I really am any more but I want to be my self. It just doesn't feel complete yet as cheesy as that sounds.

"Vlad is being a great vampire!" My dad catawalls, defending me. When I hear what he says it makes me instantly alert and I peer into the room when I get to the bottom of the stairs.

They stand on either side of the table in the dining room pointing fingers at each other.

"No he's still being a wimp, I saw no difference in him apart from his appearance. He didn't even show his fangs when he came out of the mirror room. If it was me i'd have wanted all those nosy idiots out of my house!"

What she says brings anger up in me. Yes I did want them gone but the reason there's no difference in me that an outsider can see is because I'm trying to stop my self from being a monster.

I flit in front of them, landing in the middle of the dining room table crouched in a defensive percission, looking ready to pounce but I still don't lower my fangs.

They both jump at the sight of me being here. Obviously they were to occupied to even realise I was any where by them. I notice Ingrid looks guilty for a second but then she makes her self look innocent. I used to fall for it but not now.

"Vlad I'm sorry." She sounds it too and even though I know she thinks she's putting on an act there is so some where in side her where she does actually feel it.

"Don't even try it Ingrid." I glare at her.

Instead if replying again she smirks and looks at dad. "See. Still no fangs."

I see the doubt in dad's eyes before he even says anything to me. "Son are you embarrassed by them? Are they too short?"

It's the last straw. I'm a vampire now. 'The chosen one.' If I ever want the vampires to believe in their leader then I cannot be thought of as weak!

I duck my head and dad sighs, he must think that means that they are right but I lift it a second later letting them see my new face covering my features.

I've known since I saw it in the mirror that i can have the scariest face I've ever seen when I want to and the face I show let's my family see the black pools that my eyes are and my teeth that scream killer at people.

They both step back, completely scared and happy with the response my mouth curves up at the corner in a cocky smile.

"What do you think 'daddy'? Are they too short?" even my voice is predatory, a growling evilness.

"Nnnoo, I don't understand...?" He stutters.

"What do you not understand? How they are bigger than everyone else's? I know they are.

I realise Ingrid hasn't spoken and I turn to her but she steps back again not liking my attention being on her.

"What's wrong Ingrid? Scared?" I grin crookedly.

"Vlad, your... strong."

I laugh, of course I am. I'm stronger than all other vampires. Not like she can learn that yet.

I haven't been able to try out my powers properly but I still feel like I know what I can do by the power that races through my veins.

I jump down from the table wanting to leave them stunned but dad calls me back to stop me.

"Vlad. We need to talk about your first bite." I'm not expecting it and my fangs instantly go back to normal. Before the transformation I'd though about it a lot and I have not thought about it again. I'd decided what I was going to do and I still have to do it. It's the right thing to do.

I turn finally after composing myself. "No dad, I will not bite any one. I'm going to drink soy blood and that's all."

Ingrid snickers behind me making me instantly tense. "Looks like your still soft in side though Vlad. It's just your out side that looks like a man. In side your still my ickle brother who doesn't have any bite in him.

I flash my fangs at her once again but I don't have the resolve to stay so I flit to my room and stride in but as soon as I do I have to sit down at the end of the bed. All my strength has gone and I really do feel weak. I don't know what's wrong with me but the power that had ignited has vanished and just left a burning ember.

I don't know what happened to me down there. I let some of the black ness I pushed down come up and bend what I wanted. I hate to know that I enjoyed every second of it. Being so filled with a power I've never felt before.

My head pricks up when a knock sounds at the door.

"Vlad? Can I come in?" It's dad again and I sigh but click my fingers and the door weakly opens but I feel glad it does it at all.

I try to make my self sit up but I know it's no use and he comes to kneel beside me.

"What do you want dad?"

"You need blood."

"I told you I'm not!"

He lifts up a bottle he holds in his hands and shows it me. "It's soy blood Vlad. I know you ordered it a few weeks ago so..." My hands fling up so quick and hold on to the neck of the bottle and pull it out of his hands.

I waste no time in unscrewing the lid and putting it to my lips. The blood is thick and cold as I take a sip of it then pull away quickly and nearly gag. It was horrible, a disgusting taste. I don't get it. Other vampires especially dad love blood.

Dad chuckles and I look up at him questioningly. "Doesn't taste nice?" I shake my head and he nods. "I drink real blood full of human things like there food, it tastes amazing and every type has a different taste. Soy blood on the other hand is full of fake vitamins and minerals that you need. No added taste to make it better."

I feel happy that it's not just me. "Why don't they..."

"What? Give it taste? Because vampires consider people who drink it to be worthless." He interrupts.

"Oh." Is all I say and he gets up and walks to the door.

"Drink up Vladdy." He opens the door then turns his head to look at me. "By the way real blood would give you more energy for a longer time."

"Dad..." I shake my head and he smiles.

"I'm just giving you a fact Vlad the rest is up to you." That's all the information he gives me before closing the door with a loud bang like every time he walks out the room.

I swig back the bottle feeling like a drunk man in the street and guzzle down the rest of the red liquid that I don't really want to call blood. This time I don't taste it and I just take it down. When I finish I place the bottle to the side and slowly the effect starts to come to me.

I start to feel my energy come back and I'm able to get up and move about. Wanting to move again I take a walk around the castle, walking instead of flitting to keep some of the energy I'm afraid to lose again.

The place I end up? Dad's room asking where the soy blood is. How much I distaste it I want more. I crave to know what real blood taste like but I know that even though it will give me more power it doesn't give me the right to take blood from a person and kill them.

I just don't know how long I'll be thinking that for.

* * *

I** promised this chapter to be up here tonight so here it is thanks for the follow baffledcarcajou1 and for the review :) next chapter hopefully up tomorrow but can't promise any thing. Send me a message if you wanted to see something that's not in it or if there something you would like to have in here in the future (this message is for everyone) please help me get more follows and stuff if you don't mind.  
Follow: Xxparamorex**


	3. Chapter 3: the running man

**Next chapter. I'm getting these up pretty quickly because I've liked writing this story, I have wanted to do it for quite a while now and I needed a break from my other fanfiction.  
I do need to add a disclaimer that I haven't done in the last two so I'm sorry about that. This is not my story, all rights reserved to cbbc and all that. Here you go.**

* * *

(Ingrid's P.O.V)

"Vlad?" I knock on his door and wait for him to actually get out of his coffin that he never wants to move from. I examine my clothes as I wait loving the purple velvet of my dress and black cape that willows on the floor from my shoulders. One of my favourite things about this cape is that it's got a purple lining as well so it matches. The dress sticks out from my waist in a flattering position and ends at the knees. I don't show my legs though knowing that the whiteness will stand out to much with the other dark colours. Instead I wear knee high boots with a spiked heel.

By the time I've regarded my self as looking great Vlad opens the door in boxer shorts. I blink at the image and I'm glad I can't blush. Even if he is my brother I've never seen him this naked before except when he ran around in the noddy when he was a baby.

He doesn't cover himself up and he doesn't seem bothered either. Instead he runs his hand through his hair and glares angrily at me. "What do you want Ingrid? The suns only just gone down."

"Exactly little brother. The sun has gone down so its time to get up. Chop chop." He looks at me again and I can tell he's judging weather to just close the door on me but instead he turns around and walks into the room leaving me to follow.

He quickly goes into the bathroom that we both have in our rooms and I can hear him brushing his teeth and oh no, ew I think as I hear him going to the bathroom I cringe at the thought, sometimes having great vampire hearing is the worst things ever.

He comes out in a new pair of boxers and I'm vaguely happy that at least my little brother is clean. I watch as he pulls on some skinny black jeans with holes in the knees that are designed to be there. He turns them up at the bottom and puts some red pumps on before pulling a tight fitting black long sleeved top on that shows muscle. He grabs around in his closet before finding and pulling on a red leather jacket. It falls casually on his shoulders and he shrugs them to make the jacket fit gracefully on him.

He finishes the look with the necklace I gave him which makes me smile ever so slightly. He ignores me as he walks to a cabinet and sprays cologne on and ruffles his hair making it fall in a perfect mess.

He turns back round to me and holds his arms out to either side of himself and raises his eyebrows. "What do you think then Ingrid?" He asks.

My face forms a mask of indifference and I shrug. He sighs and signals for me to follow him out the door. I don't tell him that I really think he looks really awesome. Becoming a vampire has done him well and definitely improved his fashion sense. He seems to care about his appearance a lot more now even if he doesn't show it. I have literally never seen him ever care about his hair more than now.

"I hate not being able to see myself in the mirror." He sounds mildly annoyed. "I never know if I look alright. And your no help."

I smirk. "Me too but not for the same reason."

"Oh?" Is his reply and I can't tell if he's actually interested. It's weird how he used to wear his emotions on his sleeve And now they are so well hidden.

"Yeah I miss being able to see my beautiful face." He chuckles at me and shakes his head.

He suddenly stops and looks serious. "What did you want me for Ingrid?"

My head drops and I shuffle on my feet. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"about what?"

"I don't like all the bad memories here. I want to move away somewhere we can start a new."

"It's safe here Ingrid there is no point."

"Vlad..."

"No. Listen to me Ingrid. I've only just turned 16 a few days ago, only just turned a vampire. I'm expected to rule all vampires and for a little while I want to stay where I've grown up. Where I've enjoyed living. This place it's where I made a new life for myself where I've had friends which I've had to give up and I have lived with that. I've had to give them up because of you Ingrid! They wouldn't have had to go away if you hadn't decided to kill everyone. And now you want me to do you a favour?! I have two years Ingrid before the only life I'll live is sitting on a throne, before I have no regent who can stop the press coming for me and asking continuous questions. And you know what? I have no idea what I'm doing. I have no one to train me except dad and I don't think he has what I need."

I wipe my eyes to clear away the tears that were never meant to be there and stare at him straight in the eyes.

"Vlad I'm sorry."

"No! Your not! You don't know the meaning of sorry! But you know what? I'm still going to think about it. I'm going to wonder about what to do, weather we should move just for you and do you know why?"

I shake my head knowing any other reaction will send him over the top. His eyes are partly black but luckily there's no fangs.

"It's because I care about you Ingrid! I have no Idea why I do because all you have ever been to me is spiteful. All you ever want to do is kill me and I still try to be a brother for you. But it's never good enough. My best is not good enough for anyone!"

I jump as the windows all up the corridor break and crack outwards. Falling in shards out the window. Before I have the sense to run Vlad flits past me and up the stairs I close my eyes and coil into my self. The only thing I can think of is that he still had himself in control enough that the windows split out ward so not to hit us. So they didn't hit me.

* * *

(Vlad's P.O.V)

I can't believe how angry I am, how much rage fills me. I flit as far away as I can from Ingrid in fear I will hurt her. I end up in the attic of the castle where I've never been before and I feeling like I'm too annoyed to sit down in stead I throw things around the room. I start off with picture frames and things like old plates and cups. Then I find chairs to throw. I finish with a wardrobe to the side of the room and a trunk full of clothes.

I don't realise what I've actually done until I'm finished and I stare around the room at the pieces of crushed wood that covers the floor. Some metal here and there, twisted and broken. I finally feel things, everything around me again. I can think straight.

I feel the wind blowing in from the window I broke with a corner of a Picture frame. I walk over to the window and smash the rest of the glass out of it. The shards make my hands bleed but I don't care, it will heal soon Enough.

I sit on the window sill and breath in an un-needed breath of the air and sit back against the wall to relax.

I feel the wind against my cold skin and of course it doesn't effect me, I'm surprised at the fact that I'm not tired or worn out at all even though I've wrecked everything in the room. I close my eyes and suddenly I realise something. I haven't been out of the castle for two years, two very long years. I've only felt the air through a window. I can't go out there like I am though never mind how much I desperately want to.

I sigh and move my head to look at the room around me and something catches my eye. I jump off the window sill and move toward to the objects realising its a pile of clothes that have fallen out of one of the trunks I threw. I squat down and pick the clothes up then smile when I realise what they are.

A black leather jacket, trousers and cape lay in my hands and I pull off my own leather jacket and jean trousers and leave them on the floor before pulling these clothes on Cape and all. I smirk, loving the way the clothes feel on me. There oddly a perfect fit and I lift my arms in the air to see weather it is too tight or not moveable enough.

I'm surprised when I can move without feeling like I'm being strangled I get why dad likes leather so much. I like the look of it I just haven't wore it yet because I didn't want to feel confined.

I pull my arms down fast and nearly screech when my body starts to shrink and morph. What's going on? Is all I think as I end up in the air. I start to fall but then realise what I am as I see my wings either side of me. I flap them and I'm proud that instantly I move up again. I forgot I can do this but now I know I can I can go out. No one will know that it is me.

I flap out of the window and feel the pleasure of the wind wrapping around my now tiny body. I don't go straight In to the town instead I circle it with the premise that there shouldn't be anyone in the narrow lanes around.

I fly above the trees then into an old farm house and out the other side. A car passes me so I hide behind a tree and them carry on when I know its safe.

**Thump... Thump... Thump **

I quickly turn and see the man jogging down the street and wonder how he isn't so scared that he'd do it in the day instead. Who goes for a jog in the middle of the night?

**Dum.. Der dum... Dum... Der dum **

At the sound of his heart beat I take in a sharp intake of breath in shock and I instantly know that it's the wrong thing to do. I can smell him so strongly, the smell of the blood is too much for me to take and it draws me in.

I feel my self descend and turn back to my vampire self as I hit the pavement lithe and like a cat. He doesn't hear me of course and this time I purposely breath in his scent. I go behind the sweat and to the blood it runs through his body quickly from the running and pulses through his veins and arteries. The thought of it makes my mouth water but I try to ignore it and walk over to him using my instincts.

I tap on his shoulder and he looks instantly frightened as he turns round and looks at my face. He's fit and healthy I can tell and his blood will be so worm from the run unlike the soy blood.

"Hello?"

I smile at him with the friendliest smile I have and he starts to relax slightly. "Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you."

"No matter. Are you ok?"

"No not really. You see, I'm lost. Do you know which way it is back to town?" I manage to turn my features so I look sad and upset and he quickly reacts.

"Oh yes it's this way." He turns his head and points the way he's going. Of course I already know and unfortunately for him he's just exposed his neck to me.

Knowing I don't have a lot of time I let my fangs all ready ready to come out, descend. I quickly put my hand on his head to stop him turning it and bite him before he can wonder what I'm doing.

He lets out a whimper at the pain but then doesn't make another sound. Everything about his blood Is better than the soy one and I quickly finish it. Too quickly.

He's dry in no time and I push him in to the field to the side of the road and leave him there. I lick the rest of the blood off my mouth and with a smirk I jump back into the air.

As soon as I land at the castle in the attic I realise what I've done. I let the the blackness take over me and secretly I loved it! I can't deny how much I want to drink someone again. I haven't had so much power since I was first changed and I don't want to lose it.

What am I supposed to do?

I pull back on my clothes from before and bring the whole trunk of clothes including the ones I just wore back with me to my room.

I wash any blood I find off of the leather clothes and put them all in the cupboard. I wash my hands and face repeatedly knowing how I've betrayed myself and everyone else too. I killed a man.

* * *

Days pass and I starve myself not even drinking soy blood, trying to feel bad even though the blackness that I feel in my stomach isn't letting me be as honest as I want to be About the guilt.

People keep trying to get me to come down from my room and Ingrid uses things like "your never going to be a good leader if your always just going to have a tantrum." All it does is make me angry. They think I'm doing this because or our fight but I'm not bothered by that any more.

I haven't moved because I'm too weak.

"Vlad?" I know it's my dad. Already in the room.

"Get out." I say from within my coffin.

"Come on Vlad get out of the coffin."

"Get out of my room!" I shout now.

"No Vlad! I'm your regent you will do as I say."

I open the coffin with a deadly stare on my face, "just you wait dad. When I'm 18 I'll be free."

He's not listening though, instead his eyes are wide.

"Vlad what have you done to yourself?" I know he's talking about my appearance and it must be bad if it's scaring him. Another reason why I want to be able to see my self in a mirror.

I put my head in my hands so he can't see my face and feel dad come closer. He places a hand on my shoulder and I peek between my fingers to see him.

"Vladdy please I don't know what's going on with you but I'm not stupid. I know it's not your sister. You are never like this unless it's something you've done." I get what he saying but I still don't look up properly. "Vlad, look at me." I do as I'm told. "Don't pretend to be someone your not."

I nod at him and he places a bottle at the end of the coffin and walks out I peer over at it and see it is soy blood. He's not even trying to coax me into to drinking real blood.

I reach down and grab the bottle. Dads done something for me so I do something for him.

I tip back the bottle but retch as soon as I do and cough the blood back out. Before it was bearable but now it tastes so wrong. I can't drink it After tasting the greatness that is real blood.

But maybe there's another way!

I close my eyes and instantly I feel every particle of myself part from each other and I turn into smoke. I really didn't think it would be this easy especially since I'm so weak but it is.

I glide under the door and right down to the cellar of the castle. I Imagine all the particles coming back together and it happens. I'm surrounded by bottles of blood. This is a place I've been to so many times, a place my dad calls his blood cellar.

If I drink bottles then it's not me who's killed the people is it? How can that be wrong when there already dead. I'm just using what they've left I guess. It's the way I'm going to have to go around it. It's either this or die because I'm not drinking that rubbish and killing someone senselessly can not happen again.

I wander around the room my hand following the path of bottles until one catches my eye and I pull it out. The name on the label reads; Earl of Hampshire 1701. My mouth seems to water again like it did with the man and I take it back to my room where no one will come now since dad has been up. Even if he thinks I am drinking soy blood he will tell no one to interrupt me.

Anyways there's normally always someone in here. I'm just lucky today.

In my room I sit straight in my coffin and pull out the cork, I'm instantly intoxicated by the smell. I take a small swig to test it and taste erupts into my mouth. I can actually taste it now and appreciate it like I couldn't before. With my first bite I was ravenous and I was hardly sure what was going on any way.

I relax back happy with my new idea. Every gulp I take gains me power it's like I'm a car filling up with petrol and when it's full it's at its best.

The Earl is blood type O I realise. I don't know how I know I guess it's just a vampire thing or something, like instinct. I wonder if we have a favourite type and if this is mine. I guess I'll just have to try each type to find out.

Swig after swig I taste new flavours, new bursts that are hard to tell what they are. It carries on till the bottle is empty.

When it's gone I feel slightly disappointed but full for once like I couldn't take any more.

Then there's a worry. I can't and won't tell anyone of my blood drinking yet so how am I to depose of it and the soy blood?

I place the empty bottle and the nearly full bottle of soy blood on the floor together. I really need to get classier though and stop drinking out of the bottle. I need to find some glasses.

I let my instincts take over again and close my hand slowly, as I do cracks rise up both bottles and blood falls to the floor. Finally when it cracks I know not to make any noise so I put my hand out flat and the glass shards stop falling.

I slowly lower my hand and the glass goes with it, it falls with only a tiny scuffle. To finish it I throw a fire ball to the ground with it and lie back watching the glass and blood turn into nothing.

* * *

**How far in to the darkness is Vlad now? Does he know what's happening? Read and review please and tell other people about the fanfic who like YD. I hope you liked this chapter and send some suggestions in if you want. This one is dedicated to zyperactive thank you for the favourite.  
Follow: Xxparamorex**


	4. Chapter 4: did you tell them?

**Yay next chapter up. Thank you for giving me constructive criticism it's helped a lot and I'm now checking what I'm writing a lot more. Read and review guys.  
Disclaimer: only plot is mine and the rest is cbbc's.**

* * *

"Vladdy! Get down here now!" My eyes fly open at the desperation in my fathers voice and I sit up with out realising where I am.

"Ow!" I moan as my head collides with the metal of my coffin.

I sigh and click my fingers before flitting down to dad. He stands by his throne shouting at Renfield.

"Dad what's wrong?" I ask cautiously.

"Good your here." He starts to say something and then decides on saying something else as he looks at me. "Did you drink the soy blood? You look better."

"Yes dad I did, thanks. What is it your worried about?"

"Oh yes, that. The vampire council have sent us a message. They've had a tip that the slayers know where we are and are making an attack on us and we need to get out. I'm sorry Vlad."

I want to scream and I open my mouth to protest but close it and nod instead. I need to learn to control myself. I've known it's been coming. We have been here long enough and they were bound to find us at some point. This time I do have a lot of guilt for killing the man even though it is only because it may have been my fault they are coming. If they thought the death was weird.

"Vlad?"

"Yeah?"

"I've thought it would come for a while now so I found us a place to live. We are going to live at a school called Garside Grange. You will have to start going back to classes which I think you'll enjoy. As your regent I want to keep you safe and away from prying eyes."

"Thank you dad... I'd say something snuggly and warm but I'm a vampire."

Dad chuckles. "That you are my lad."

I do worry though. I'm not sure I can control my self around breathers. I haven't been around a human that's a friend in a long time and I couldn't stop myself with the man.

"I'm not wearing school clothes." I tell dad trying to get my thought away and out of my head.

"I wouldn't want you to."

My head snaps up as I hear a car draw up slowly out side making the pebbles cruch and crumble and one look at dad's face tells me he can't hear it.

I smell the air even from here as they step out and my dad watches my eyes turn to coal as I catch the scent the men and women let off.

"Vlad?"

"Slayers blood."

I say it with so much venom and anger that dad knows not to doubt me and that I'm right.

I go into full leader mode.

"Get Renfield to collect and organise everything as quickly as he can, all the processions and blood that you want to take in to the hearse. We need as many things as he can fit in. Tell Ingrid to come see me and you need to get preparations ready for us to arrive at Garside tonight. Ingrid and I will handle the slayers. Just be ready to go."

He nods at me clearly trusting my judgment and liking my plan.

It doesn't take long for Ingrid to come.

"What do you want?"

"Has dad talked to you?" She nods back at me.

"Well then were going to get the slayers. Hypnotise or despose of them. It's to soon to worry about it, ready?" Somewhere in me I know its wrong but it's not about me right now, I can worry over it later.

"Always." She replies curtly.

I walk around the outskirts of the castle and depend on my hearing to guide me. I catch a slayer trying to look through an open window and I start to get closer to him.

A last look at the grounds tells me Ingrid's not here so I don't have to worry about her. I spin him around and somehow use my eyes to crush his weapons. I have no idea about this power but I love it.

"Please." He whimpers.

"Is that the best you can do?"

He seems to think I'm going to bite him but I don't have the time anyway. As long as he thinks I will it doesn't matter. How shall I kill him then? I wonder.

If I burn him a cloud of smoke would rise and alert the other slayers.

An idea bursts into my head and I feel proud of my self. Could I crush him like I did with the weapons? It will be horrible but it also may be the only way.

My eyes bore in to him and he starts to crumble, in a few seconds he is a pile of ash and hopefully the slayers will think at least they've killed one vampire tonight and then they may leave us alone for a while trying to figure out who was actually killed. I wonder how long it will take.

I hear scuffles and shouts from the other side of the castle and quickly turn into a bat and soar up into the air looking down at the problem.

* * *

(Ingrid's P.O.V)

The stupid incompetent slayers surround me and I scream, something a vampire should never do. This scream though is one for Vlad and I can only hope he hears.

He does, it seems, as I watch discretely from the corner of my eye Vlad descending where they can't see him.

I don't make it obvious and they're oblivious. Vlad's fangs come down in outrage at the scene he sees or that's what it looks like to me. I can never help caring about my brother although I do not show it.

Quicker than any other of our kind my little brother manoeuvres around the slayers and un ties me. In the next second he's snapped a slayers neck. The others watch completely dumbfounded as the slayer drops limp to the ground, so do I for that matter.

At the same time we all come out of the spell and jump in to action. I pounce on to the nearest one to me. I yearn to bite him but I don't have time to as another slayer tries to push me. A click comes from the neck of the man in my arms as the slayer crashes in to me. His stake misses me by a centimetre and as he swings back to try again a gush of wind fills the air and the man is sent crashing into the wall of the castle, obviously dead.

It was Vlad not wind that had done it and I wonder how he doesn't seem to care that he's just killed someone when he used to be so scared of hurting a fly. I guess every one has bad in them even Vlad, and his evil seems to be coming to the surface.

* * *

(Vlad's P.O.V)

Ingrid watches me in awe when the slayers are all down. I just feel anger to her at the moment, I've let the darkness in to help me and give me more power.

"Ingrid. They need to disappear what would you like to do? We can either just burn them or drain then burn them. Which one?"

Her eyes widen;

"Your going to let me bite them, with out arguing?"

I just nod. Who cares what she thinks of me right now?

I have to watch as she bites two witch leaves three, she walks over to the next one but then stops.

"Vlad I can't carry on, I've already had blood today and it's to much."

"Fine. Spread them out around the castle before burning them."

I try to hide the anger I feel towards her as best as I can. What kind of vampire that everyone knows is evil and she knows her self would give up blood that's given to you?

I take the three she hasn't killed. Being the strongest it will be easier.

I walk around the side of the school and drop one of the slayers planning to burn it but then I see and smell the blood. It's even more attractive than the mans blood and I fall to the floor next to the slayer. I reach a hand down to her neck and it comes back covered in blood.

I lean down in a trance and bite down on the victims neck. The flavour nearly knocks me off my knees and I feel glad I'm not standing or I probably would have fallen.

The taste is beautiful, better than type O by far. I realise this is type AB mixed with slayer blood and instantly I know its my favourite.

"Vlad? Vlad!" The accusational call comes when I'm nearly at the end of the meal.

I spin on my knees after draining the last few drops and I drop my finished dinner, setting it a lite. I growl at my sister who intruded on my meal.

I flit to her and wrap my hands around her neck and whisper in her ear.

"You tell a soul and you die do you hear me Ingrid?" She nods and i step back feeling content.

"Why Vlad?"

"Don't act like you don't do it daily. I only drink things that are already dead. What use to anyone is a corpse except a vampire?" The darkness goes away but I still believe it.

"What happened to my whimpy, breather loving brother?"

"He grew up Ingrid. I might as well finish these now. Would you like to be a real vampire and join me? Either that or you can go back to dad and tell him that it's done and I'm finishing the desposing of them. Lie if he asks how."

She nods again. "I think I will go to dad."

She flits off and I turn back to the other too.

These I finish quickly and then go back to the waiting hearse. The blood for both was B+, not very exciting.

When I step into the hearse I turn to dad. "Is everything packed?"

"Yes son."

"My things?"

"Renfield and I got them, I noticed you have chucked out all your old peasant clothes and now you only have a few things to wear. I could give you some of my old things form around your age?"

"Yes please dad. Those old clothes just make me angry now."

"That's my boy, but no more of that 'please' business. You are a Dracula."

* * *

It is a while until we get to Garside, Zoltan talks to me the whole way there and by the end I want To push him out the door. Not that I don't love Zoltan because I do he's always been by my side but he does go on a bit.

I can step out the car, it still is night but I have to get in to Garside quickly as I see the sun starting to rise.

On the outside the school looks like any other and is simply decorated by trees. It's inconspicuous as not many self respecting vampires would live here. But I guess we are on the run what else can we do? It's what I asked for any way. This is a place I can be relatively normal until I'm 18. Dads done it for me. Again.

We wonder inside to find everything clean and perfect and quite old. Dad takes me upstairs where a woman waits.

"Welcome to Garside Grange. I am Miss McCauley, the headmistress. You will be staying up here."

I turn to dad but he just looks wonderously at the headmistress. Looks like I have to do this my self.

"Thank you, we would like to be left now if you don't mind."

I try to sound as sincere as I can.

"Isn't there anything else you want to know, maybe about your school timetable?"

She won't leave I know she won't so I have to use another power I haven't tried yet. I feel nervous, not wanting to get it wrong and screw up. I've only ever done this when I was younger.

My eyes turn yellow and I know that basically means hypnotise power on. I look miss McCauley straight in the eyes and she's immediately transfixed.

"You are going to leave us alone so we can get settled in. You have somewhere to be. Tomorrow morning you will bring up our school things and any information That dad will need. That is all, you will not hang around."

I bite my lip hopefully and click my fingers as I've always been told to do. She jumps and a certain awareness comes back to her.

"Oh I forgot. I must be going. Places to be and all that."

She smiles, waves and leaves and dad still looks weird. I take a look at Ingrid but she shrugs having no idea what's going on.

"Dad. Dad!"

He comes back to earth but seems to look through me.

"Go to your rooms, Vlad has the second biggest, I have first of course. Get things ready and remember, your both back at school tomorrow.

I don't argue with him even though I want to know what's going on with him.

I put everything away and knowing I won't get to sleep I sort through my new clothes happily but there's only a certain amount of folding I can do before I get bored.

* * *

(Ingrid's P.O.V)

Again I find my self outside my brothers door.

I stand here trying to find out what to do, whether to just go back to my room or knock and maybe anger my brother again.

"Come in." His voice startles me but I manage to put my self together as I hear him click his fingers and the door opens. He stands by the window looking out at the sun that doesn't touch him from here. He wears the clothes he wore earlier and doesn't spare a look back at me as I walk in.

"You couldn't sleep either?" I ask.

"No. I've got to much on my mind and plus we've got to be downstairs in a few hours. There's no point now and I need to adjust to being awake in the day again."

I join him at the window and see that he grips the window pane so hard that pieces if wood start to chip and I can see the in dent of his hand. I gently pull his fingers from the wood and he lets me but as soon as I've done it he reaches his hand to his pocket not wanting the contact.

"Vlad I know you don't want to be here and I'm truly sorry..."

"Just tell me Ingrid." I watch him swallow like he's not sure weather to say something. "Did you tell the slayers where we were?"

"I wouldn't do that Vlad." I reassure him. "You must be happy that we are here though. They will never know."

"Oh I am but I'm not sure weather it's the best thing." He closes the curtains as the suns rays comes closer to us and I see all the candles flash on. I know Vlad's done it and I try not to act surprised that he did it without clicking his fingers.

"Why not?"

"I let everything go from my old life and now I'm walking straight back into it and then we will move again and I don't want to feel the pain. How am I supposed to be respected as a leader if I can't even cope with people leaving me. and they will in one way or another. Either they will die or betray me. I'm not stupid I know no one wants me as the leader."

"Then prove them wrong. I know you can do it."

"How can you. You don't know me any more." I know what he's implying and remembering

"Well if your going to act like that." I turn around and head towards the door feeling annoyed at his remark.

"Do you know I've always felt jealous of you Ingrid?"

That stops me in my tracks. "What!?" He can't. It not right.

"Yeah I have. Especially now. You know who you are Ingrid and you can except it. I'm scared all the time of what I'm turning in to. You don't trust the wrong people either. I envy how you aren't scared to be alone."

I chuckle dryly and scoff which makes him turn round for the first time. "You don't want to be like me I promise you. You have everything wrong Vlad. The best thing about not knowing who you are is that you get to find out. Your Vladimir dracula whoever you turn into will be your choice. The reason I don't trust the wrong people is because I don't trust anyone for it to be wrong. I've learned not to be scared of being alone. Other vampires will want you as their leader as long as you show them what you can do. Like you did tonight."

I don't lie and I honestly think he's done well. I believed in him tonight and he's shown me he's ready to take control. When he's in the moment he can do it. All he needs to do now is get the confidence to be like it all the time.

I let my self out when he doesn't say anything else but as soon as I'm out the door I hear a soft "thank you." From behind me.

The only thing left to do now is plan what to wear.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. I've mixed some good Vlad in there too as someone requested it. I'm not so sure about this one so please review for me. This one is dedicated to seaweed fish girl. Thank you for the follow.  
Follow on twitter: Xxparamorex**


	5. Chapter 5: why is there two of you?

**Ok absolutely loving writing this story and I feel bad that I haven't really written anything on my other story for a while. I have corrected any mistakes I can find in my last chapters but I will tell you I do not have a beta and I keep forgetting to check and proof read my self.  
Disclaimer: this is cbbc's except for the plot :)**

* * *

(Ingrid's P.O.V)

I walk around the room fixing my hair getting ready for my first day of this stupid school. Yay! The joys!

"Ingrid can I come in?" So for once I'm not the one to go to him. It's not like I was going to see him in a minute or anything.

I open the door wide, welcoming him in and I can't help but notice seeing him has lifted my dreary mood. I've gotten to know a new side of my brother and I'm starting to quite like it.

He looks me up and down.

"I see your not going with the dress code either. It's one thing having to actually do school work I already know today. I'm not going to walk around all stiff and pressed.

"I thought you liked learning?" I question a little surprised at him.

"Exactly. I liked it but the thought of it now is kind of annoying. I think the only reason I liked it before was because of Chloe and Robin."

I nod my head and look at him properly for the first time. At what he's wearing.

Black covers him from head to toe. His short cropped hair is wisped back naturally. A leather jacket, different from any I've ever seen so it must be one that dad has given him hangs lose over a raven coloured tight top which I'm not sure has either long or short sleeves. He wears jeans to make it look more casual, and trainers. My eyes can't help going back to the jacket though it is quite indescribable.

"You liking the jacket?" I only nod. "Yeah me too." He boasts.

* * *

(Vlad's P.O.V)

Ingrid carries on looking at my jacket so I survey her,

She's put her hair in pigtails, which on any other girl would make her look little and cute and weak which is everything Ingrid doesn't stand for. On her it some how makes her look more dangerous with what she wears.

A school shirt probably found in her old cupboard from when we last when to school is dyed black and illuminates her pale body. A studded belt, something to kill with I realise starts off her floor length skirt. Pointed boots protrude from under it and finishing my examination I look back up and see her checking her red perfect, pointed, painted nails.

We walk downstairs where dad gives us the timetables, he frowns at us not going anywhere near the school uniform, who the hell is he trying to impress?

Miss McCauley is the first name that pops into my head but could dad really care about a breather? So many times he's cursed and shouted at me about associating with breathers which is pretty hypocritical if you think about it.

I want to interview him so much but Ingrid pull me down the stairs and as soon as we are down there and around the breathers my mouth starts to water again. I haven't been around breathers and I've had no practise with them in years. So many of them and so close to me makes me want to bite them. I make my fangs stay up and retracted but I have to concentrate hard.

I look at my sister and she looks as cool as a daisy.

"Ingrid there is so many breathers. How do you do it?"

"Don't breath Vlad, vampires don't need to remember?"

I realise my mistake. I had been breathing, inhaling the scent because I wanted to taste it. Now I need to stop.

As soon as I cut my breathing off it gets a lot easier, all I have to do now is try not to look at anyone's neck or listen to much in case I catch there heartbeats.

Everyone stares at us and Im not oblivious as to why they do. We look so different from them with our snowy pale skin and dress nothing like them. I know from experience that people don't except changes in things.

I see Ingrid smiling at them and i try to adjust my face in to some sort of a smile but I know I come off more snide and rude than anything.

My first class is art and even though I've already decided I might not go to a lot of my classes that I see as unimportant I like art so I'm going to go. I found out in my old that I'm not so bad at it either.

I'm not with Ingrid so in this class I'm the only new person and all eyes are on me.

The teacher is short but excitable and bounces around the class. I don't really like him maybe because vampires aren't really the happy, jolly types. His hair is a mix of grey and white but he has no wrinkles that I can see.

He tells me his name is mr Joan and then turns me so I'm looking at the class. I move away from him and the hand he puts on my shoulder to reassure me drops to his side. I don't allow anyone to touch me unless I want them to. Not vampires and definitely not breathers. I sigh annoyed at how much I've changed and not being able to help it.

The teacher looks confused but when I look again at him he smiles.

"Well what's your name young man?" Young man? I find it disrespectful.

He expects me to be timid but I let my voice boom around the room.

"Vlad, Vladimir Count. Now, where am I sitting?" I announce. I talk but as soon as I finish the sentence I stop breathing again. It's not long enough for the darkness to pounce on me.

"U... Um, over there by Jessica."

I walk over and the girl called Jessica is beaming, I throw back that is, from what I've seen from other guys, a charming grin. She catches her breath and then smiles again, even wider now. She was obviously looking at my shining teeth.

Jessica has brown hair and eyes. She uses way to much make up I notice. She's quite pretty but she thinks she's gorgeous.

When I sit down she won't stop talking and laughing at things I haven't even said. She won't stop looking at me and it's weird as at my old school girls never used to act like this with me before so what's changed? A memory of dad talking about him self comes to mind and I remember the Dracula charm. Dad used to tell me about it all the time.

I might enjoy this.

"Ok kids. Time to draw we haven't got a lot of time today with introductions and all so draw what you would like to today and I'll give you a level for them."

"What are you going to draw Jessica?" I choose to be polite.

She looks in my eyes and doesn't say anything so I roll them and look the other way.

"Do you mind if I draw your hair?" She finally replies and I raise my eyebrows wanting to chuckle. "Well not your hair but the colour." She gasps at her words and how stupid she sounds. "I mean I'm going to draw a raven."

I nod and let out my chuckle I am holding in. I start my work, deciding to draw an oak tree making it drawn where it's dark and shadowed, disguised by night.

I've got a chance to listen around the class while Jessica is concentrating and I take it. I let my self listen further but not far enough that it's dangerous.

Instantly I hear whispers, everyone seems to be gossiping about me which I'm not surprised about.

I focus on the two girls that sit on the table to the left of ours.

"I can't believe how hot the new guy is. Totally a bad boy. Jessica's already got her claws in him." I shake my head and smirk. Jessica will never have her claws I me. She's too dramatic and obnoxious.

Thinking of Jessica, she tries getting my attention by coughing.

"Vlad? You have a very different last name, I'm not sure weather I have heard it before." She averts her eyes.

"Oh yes, family name." I lie.

Of course my real last name is Dracula but we have gone back to count to be less obvious as we did in Stokely.

I go back to listening and catch on to a heated conversation between two boys at the back. About me.

"Look at him all over Jessica! Who does he think he is? He struts in here and tries to take my woman. He's going to hear about this. He won't get away with it."

I smile under my hand as mr Joan shouts.

"Ok so who wants to show their art? How about you Vlad? Do you want to take on the challenge."

Yes I will take on the challenge, any challenge they all give me even the jerk at the back. They all treat me like a little boy when they should be on their knees begging at me.

As soon as I have the thought I feel annoyed at myself. Who am I to be all high and mighty, I'm not even... Oh forget it I tell my self feeling the darkness disagreeing with everything i say.

I hold my new art book given to me at the start of the start of the class out to him and he takes it from me. I watch him as he looks over every line of my drawing with a sharp eye.

"Wow, your very talented Vlad." He complements then holds it up to the class who is unison make a chorus of "ooohs and aahhs."

* * *

(Vlad's P.O.V)

School has gone ok. I have cut most of the classes though so that may be why. I would have been in art, English, design, German and ict but I only went to my last lesson which is English after art.

Now I walk down the corridor dodging the breathers waiting for Ingrid to get out of her class so we can go upstairs. I hear someone approach from behind me as I decide to lean agains a wall.

It's not just me who avoid the breathers but they leave me alone too and stare instead to scared to approach so I'm intrigued as to who it is.

The un known person taps me on the back and I know it's a girl from the soft touch.

I'm not happy with the contact however small the amount but i turn slowly keeping a thinly vailed temper. There stands Jessica.

"Vlad I'm glad I caught you do we have any art homework?"

I have a feeling she already knows we don't. She has a boyfriend doesn't she? Garlic she makes me confused and angry.

I simply shake my head concluding the homework issue. She looks downhearted at my vague response but twirls her hair around her fingers anyway. Garlic! Leave me alone!

A boy comes round the corner as a flirtatious giggle comes out of Jessica's mouth. I can't help but sigh knowing a problems going to come when I realise who it is.

"Are you kidding me man? That's my girlfriend your flirting with!"

Anger boils at his words. Can he not see his girlfriend is drooling over me and I would be more than happy if he took her away from me? Are all breathers blind?

"Dude I'm not the one flirting." The 'dude' bit feels a bit abnormal and weird coming out of my mouth.

"That is it! Jess would never do anything like that! Do not accuse her of your mistakes!"

He pulls up his arm and closes his fist into a ball and starts to move it forward. Lazily and bored I casually, swiftly and simply put up my hand meeting his hand and It collides with my hard skin, causing him pain instead. I quickly close my hand around his and twist his arm behind his back.

He tries to trip me but I push him against the wall where he can't move himself unless he wants to cause himself pain.

I lean down to the side of his head and see his eyes wide full of fear as he cowers. He does it even though he can't see me properly, he can only feel my presence so close to him.

"Who do you think you are?" I question making the syllables drawn out.

It's a mistake, letting myself breath air. This close to him I can smell the perspiration he lets out as I scare him and I can smell his blood, so near to me. I hear his heartbeat and I can even feel his pulse where my hand holds his wrist.

I turn my head down trying to get away from it as I'm to far out of the world to be able to move myself any further away from him. My fangs descend even though I will them to stay hidden. I close my mouth and my fangs pierce my skin and I taste my own blood but it's not the one I want.

I'm trying so hard not to just bite him. I'm trying. So. Damn. Hard.

* * *

(Ingrid's P.O.V)

I step out of class feeling boys watching me as I go and girls envying me. I don't really blame them.

People around me gasp and run down the hall, wanting to know what's going on I follow and what I see around the corner is my own little piece of hell.

Vlad leans into a boy who's pushed against the wall and I can tell he's ready to bite him. I need to stop it before he exposes us.

"Vlad! Vlad, come on. Not here, not now." I run towards the middle of the corridor where the two boys and a girl stand and the students watching me let me pass easily. Un sure about me I suppose.

He doesn't even move an inch as I shout at him so I carry on towards him and push him off the boy using all my vampire force but it still only knocks him to the side. At least it did that i think to myself.

I look him in the eye and pull him so no one around us can see his face. His mouth bulges out as his fangs try to protrude from them. Not only that but his eyes match the colour of his hair. I leave him facing the wall so I can sort out the other boy.

"What ever you did, don't do it again. He's not going to lie down and take what ever you give him, he can look after himself and sure as hell knows how to handle you. Face it you know he's scary and I may not be here to stop it or not even try to next time."

He nods vigorously eyes wide and petrified. I pull Vlad out the side door where he takes a breath of the out door air. We can be out here because it's quite cloudy today but we need to move upstairs.

As we start to move I hear something in the corridor.

"For god sake Jamie! We are done!" I smirk and Vlad chuckles a tiny bit and I look at him and I'm surprised to now see he still has his fangs out which he lets show themselves out of his mouth.

"Vlad come on you need to get control. Calm down."

"Can't. Need blood. Lots. Now. Blood cellar." He gasps out.

"We can't. You need a lot and he'll notice. He loves that blood cellar and you don't want him to find out. We've got to go hunting."

He opens his mouth to speak but I cut him off not giving him a choice. "Vlad if you don't do it you will end up exposing us all." I look him in the eyes and put my hand out to him. "Come on Vlad I know what will make you feel better."

He closes his eyes and takes my hand and I can tell he feels sick in him self and that he's in pain. I don't waste a second, turning into a bat and going into the sky keeping where the clouds are.

We go for a long fly until it's dark and end up in Ireland. Vlad's ok when he's flying as long as we stay high in the sky. We had to wait for it to get dark as Breathers are more aware of what goes on in the day.

We drop down and Vlad looks angrily at me. "Ingrid where are we going. Don't waste any more time."

I roll my eyes at him even though I am slightly scared. "You see that pub Vlad?" I point to an old wooden bar that from where we stand on the pavement opposite you can hear the people laughing from inside.

"Yeah what about it?" He questions.

"I want you to go get any girl you'd like and I'll get a guy. Bring them to the back of the pub and meet up. That way it will be seen as they killed each other."

"Why are we choosing a pub?"

"You've never been drunk before have you?" I watch as he shakes his head. "Well then all I'm going to tell you Is that you'll enjoy it believe me."

I take him into the bar and as we walk in I watch amused as every eye falls on us and every girl orbits around him. He's definitely not going to have a problem.

He chooses a brunette who looks ecstatic and clings to him. He seems to be containing him self well as he knows he will get to bite her soon.

Not worrying about him I choose a blonde boy who's friends whistle at us as I take him out the back. Vlad's already there and the girl kisses him. Wow, he works fast is all I think not liking how grown up he is now.

She thinks he's about to kiss her neck and she moves her head back making it even easier for him. His fangs come instead as I knew they would and I'm surprised at how quick they fall.

I quickly hypnotise my guy so he doesn't see or remember any of it. Vlad's quite fascinating when he drinks. He's very elegant and clean and royal. I chuckle at how that all kind of adds up to a leader.

The drunken spark recedes from her eyes and slowly she closes them. As she falls he holds her in his arms and then lies her on the floor carefully. He looks at me confused as to why I'm watching and stands waiting for me to actually start my meal.

I make it quick for Vlad and finish him in record time. I leave him beside the girl to make it more believable.

Vlad grabs my arm and I turn to look at him with an eyebrow raised. "I feel funny."

"Good funny?"

"Yeah."

I chuckle the alcohol has obviously effected him more than it has me because it's his first time, either that or the girl had more drinks than others.

"We need to go Vlad you need to get some sleep."

"Aww but I like it here!" He moans and actually pouts out his bottom lip.

"Vlad." I warn treating him like a child. That's always the best way to talk to people who are drunk off their asses.

"Fine." He crosses his arms."but, um Ingrid?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is there two of you?"

I sigh trying to hide a grin that wants to form on my lips.

"We're going home Vlad."

As soon as we are in the sky he flies off fast leaving me to try and catch up. He's the happiest I've seen him since even before the change.

His bat self does little twirls then falls a bit when he forgets to move his wings.

* * *

**I've always wanted a good relationship between Ingrid and Vlad so I've added it. Hope fully you've liked this chapter and the next one will be up just as quickly.  
R&R, they always make me happy and help a lot.  
Follow: Xxparamorex**


	6. Chapter 6 : you need to respect that

**Okay I tried to be all halloweeny but it didn't work. Ended up behind a sofa when trying to watch a murder film and throwing the remote at my mom to turn it off. Then tried a vampire film which I'm normally ok with but it started to get like true blood with all the dirty stuff if you know what I mean. I ended up watching 'tricked' a new magician show. Just finished watching celebrity juice Halloween special so that something right? Right?  
Anyone else find gerren howell (Vlad) is really hot In young dracula (spoiler for some of the episodes of the third series episode 8 and onwards) especially when he was evil and in the promo pics I've seen for series 5 he looks even better! I know it's like totally impossible.  
Anyway sorry for the Drabble hope you like this chapter.  
Disclaimer: cbbc's not mine. Only the plot and any of my own characters you've never seen before.**

* * *

(Vlad's P.O.V)

I sit up in my coffin, too happy and giddy for a morning so it looks like the beers worked.

I quickly dress and today I decide I want to try more leather. I really do like wearing it now so today the bottom half of me is clad in leather and I simply wear a tight short sleeved red top.

I'm not stupid though, I know as soon as I walk downstairs and dad sees me looking relatively happy he will know. It's not that he will be angry - well maybe about the alcohol thing - he will be the opposite of it. There will be a party and everything. He won't get the fact that I'm still not going to kill breathers. I need to stop myself and last night was a last resort.

No matter how much drink I have it's not going to cloud over the fact that I've killed many people now. Every single one of them is a stranger to me too. I have no idea who they are, not even there names and it can't bear the thought of what there parents are feeling. What their hole family is feeling and all because of me.

I walk down to the blood cellar and see Ingrid already here her legs crossed over the knee. She smiles as she sees me but it's more of a smirk.

"They drank a lot last night didn't they?" She hold the bridge of her nose, an obvious sign that she has a headache. It makes me chuckle as I'm still not getting the after math effects.

"So your down here for the same reason I am then?" I question.

"What? Trying to wash out some of the alcohol from your system too?"

I nod and she offers me a bottle of O that's in front of her but I decline and find a Dutchess, AB and sit down beside her.

She offers me a glass and I take it this time. It feels much more natural like I'm only drinking some wine or milk that I'd used to ask dad to put in a wine glass for me so i could act like him.

"Do you know this is the first time I've actually used a glass?"

"Uhh Vlad! Your such a pig!"

I laugh when i see her lips twitch wanting to break out into a smile. It doesn't take me long to finish a glass and I pour another one. Slowly as I go through the bottle I feel it replacing the blood from last night. It makes me feel worse about myself. I hate myself for hurting people and the darkness hates me for not wanting it.

"Ingrid I've killed people before last night." I admit to her.

"I know you have we killed the slayers."

I shake my head. "No when I first changed I went flying and caught on to a mans scent. I couldn't help myself. I killed him and left him there."

"It was your fault the slayers came wasn't it?"

"I think so. I can't be sure. I was out of control, it's why I didn't want to go last night."

She stares at me and nods like she knows something I don't. "I'm not going to judge you or tell you it's wrong because it's exactly what I do but I do get that you needed to say it Vlad. I'm not going to start making decisions for you." She stands up pulling me with her. "We have school."

I roll my eyes. "God. I'm so bored of it already."

* * *

English is first today and I'm annoyed to hear that we are reading and doing an essay on Romeo and Juliet, a book I haven't read yet and I never intended to either. As a class we read it and every thing the characters do get on my nerves and i contradict them at the end of every paragraph. Of course I do this in my head.

The rest of my class would just find me abnormal if I said anything. They think it's a beautiful love story and they do so much for love that it ends in death. That Romeo and Juliet were so in love they would die for each other.

It's stupid though. They didn't love each other enough to trust the other not to cheat. They were petty people that didn't think of the consequences. No one can fall in love as quickly as they supposedly did. Infatuation and youth are a pretty lethal combination.

I walk out as soon as the bell rings not waiting to be dismissed and I leave the teacher with a flustered look on her face.

When I get half way down the corridor though a voice comes out of the speakers over my head.

"Vlad and Ingrid count could you please report to my office now. Thank you."

I sigh and meet Ingrid at the door, she knocks not so timidly and miss McCauley motions for us to come in.

We sit on some comfy chairs facing the head mistress who sits behind her desk.

"Ok so first your here because I've had reports that you, Vlad started a fight with Jamie.."

Great already she makes me angry.

"No he threw the first punch I didn't even hit him, I defended my self by putting his arm around his back and his feet secure. I assure you that's a simple procedure police use to stop people attacking them. Surely you didn't want me to just take the punch?" I say this because I know she can't really defend her self anything she says agains me will make it sound like she permits people hitting others.

"Fine. That does not mean Ingrid can threaten him though..."

"I stopped Vlad didn't I? I was protecting my little brother I'm not just going to let him get hurt am I? Any ways it's not my fault that there wasn't any teachers around looking out for students who could sort Jamie out their selves." She tilts her head to the side looking innocent. I hide my smile behind the same expression she puts on.

Miss McCauley blinks a few times then shakes her head. "Well alright then I suppose that that's sorted. There is too more things I need to cover. I'm not so sure about what you call your school clothes. I mean it's not the proper attire for school and puts a bad image to our good name."

She sounds just like dad when I've done something that no Dracula should do blah blah blah. Which is nearly every week.

We both call no at the same time instantly decided that this will never happen. She sees our expressions that say 'don't mess with us' and 'we don't negotiate with you.' She knows not to push it.

"Is there anything else?" Ingrid is instantly polite.

"Just on last thing. Vlad I'm not as stupid as you think I am do know your cutting class." She looks proud of herself.

"I never thought you were stupid miss. Any one should have realised by now that I haven't actually been in some classes."

"Don't be cheeky with me Vlad I'll just call your dad down."

"Don't bother I'm not one of those kids who can be threatened by their parents I'm not one to listen to them either. I know how to handle my dad and I will carry on even if he tells me not too. Maybe if I was being taught something I didn't already know I might be more punctual." I stand up and Ingrid follows. I'm mildly amused at the way miss McCauley's mouth has nearly dropped to the ground. "Is there any thing else?"

"No just get out of my office!" She grinds the words between her teeth and Ingrid and I make a quick exit.

"I'll see you later Ingrid, maybe for a drink in the cellar?" I ask.

"No way. I'm going for a real meal." She scoffs and the darkness that I'd describe as a wolf if vampires didn't hate wear wolves and I'd feel quite ashamed of my self if one of them was dominating me from my insides. I think I'm going to keep with calling it 'darkness'. It growls and churns in my stomach wanting the 'real meal' that Ingrid suggests.

"I'll see you when I see you then I guess." I tell her Ignoring what's now turning into pain in my stomach.

I walk in to class and want to walk back out again. Not because I remember I have art but because I remember I have it with Jessica. It's not like i can go out now though is it?

"Hey Vlad, come here!" Jessica calls from across the room and waves her hand in the air like I can't already hear her annoying voice.

I go over there any way as it is my seat but I don't sit down yet. She stands with me like I hoped she wouldn't and reaches her hand up. I wonder what she's doing as I feel her hand run through my hair. I hear girls around us suck in their breaths as if they want to kill Jess.

"How is your hair so soft Vlad? But it still stays up like this?" I gently tug her hand away from my hair and smile at her event though I hate her laying a finger on me even if it is my hair. Instantly I feel my fingers tingling wanting to make my hair right again and I obey them.

Ignoring me she places her hands on my waste and leans up on her tip toes waiting for me to kiss her. Again I push her away but I know my eyes are getting darker which I hope she can't see.

This times she looks at me, hurt.

"What are you doing Jessica?"

"Well you seemed to be mad I had a boyfriend yesterday."

"So you though that breaking up with him would automatically make me your boyfriend?" She nods. "I was only angry because that idiot tried to punch me. I really have no interest in you. I'm sorry."

Jessica's eyes start to water and Jamie pops out of no where. He doesn't attract any more attention though. They were all already watching the break up scene.

"Dump the girls as soon as they take interest then Vlad. Is that the strategy? I bet all the rumours are true that we thought the girls made up. You've nearly kissed every girl in this school right? What a man whore!" Jamie makes sure every one can hear.

"Actually no. Your wrong Jamie. I haven't kissed a single girl at this school."

Jamie looks confused then annoyed at his failed attempt. His face then turns In to one of humour which makes me the one who's confused. "Aww vladdy's never kissed a girl then?"

I smirk and his smile starts to fade. "Oh no don't get me wrong I've kissed a few girls in my time. For example I kissed a woman about 21 the other night and after a few drinks at the bar I left. Great night that was." It's not like its a lie I just leave out the part about the blood.

Every one stares dumbfounded at me Jamie regains his senses first and tries another stab at me. "God stop acting like your such a big man. I'm not scared of you Vlad?"

"Oh really? Your not? Then why are you standing far another away from me that I can't get quickly to you?" He doesn't know that I'm always going to be faster than him though.

"I just..."

"Or how about why do you keep moving away from me every time I move an inch closer?"

"I didn't..."

"And why if your not scared, are you trembling?"

"I'm not...

"Oh I definitely think you'll find you did all those things." I look around the room at the students blank faces and smile. "Well I think I've had enough drama today i think it's time for me to go."

I walk out the class but I don't leave. I stand by the door wanting to listen to the whispers they all think I can't hear. I wouldn't have told them about the woman I just though it would get them away from me. Apparently It hasn't worked though as all I hear from the girls is about 'who will I decide is the best out of them.' And 'who will I pick to me my girlfriend.'

There is also a lot of 'did you see how his muscles were so tight under that top while talking to Jamie?' And 'so I guess he's looking for older women. That means me!' There's also one that must be from the same girl who sits to the left of me again 'I told you he was a bad boy. Out drinking at his age.'

I shake my head at their stupidity and how little any of them appeal to me. Their all to bland and the same as each other. What's the point if all I will get is a clone girl.

I stay by my word and leave school deciding to stay in my coffin instead for the rest of the time. Dad doesn't know so i will just fake coming back.

The bell chimes for the end of the day so it's my que to flit to our front door that cuts off the school to our place.

Ingrid's already here before me.

We walk through the door together and i see dad looking somber as always sitting in his throne.

"Hey dad!" He just ignores me though which is something he never does. Even Ingrid looks surprised and a bit worried even though I doubt she would admit that. "Dad? What's wrong?" I try again. He looks at me pointedly like I should already know.

"What's wrong? Well I had a talk with the head mistress and you two are playing her up! Vlad remember where your place is in this family!" He warns me.

"Who do you want me to be dad? I'm not going to take everyone's crap like I used to. All they did was push me around! I'm a vampire now. The chosen one. You should respect that." I don't let my self succumb to his warning.

He comes towards me and slaps me around the face. It's the first time he's ever hit me seriously and I even see Ingrid cover her mouth in surprise.

"You will do as I say boy. You need to learn discipline. Rage over flows me and the darkness roars inside of me then happily pushes up in my stomach as I don't have the strength to push it down in my already angry state. I don't even mind. I welcome it for once.

With out even thinking about it I feel my hand shoot out and I see my father who's always managed to scare me growing up fly backwards into the wall and collapse on to the stone ground. It's my doing.

I walk over to him feeling like the darkness raps around me making shadows pulse as I walk. I lift him up so he's on his knees. "This is how you should always be in front of me. How everyone should be. I am your leader it's something you should remember. I'm not unaware your already getting weaker as with your title. No one finds you scary any more father, your not the Prince of darkness any more and soon I will be. You can live your shallow life with the breather woman. Miss McCauley."

His eyes widen at my comments and he tries to get up but I push him down again with one finger.

"Don't test me father you have only seen a small ounce of my power. Now i think I'm going to drain two of my pesky class mates."

I turn to Ingrid. "Would you like to come sister? The girl is O and the boy is AB we can share if you'd like?"

She nods at me but I can see she's scared and we go leaving dad behind us to pick himself up and fix his pride. I search my self but I'm to absorbed by darkness to feel the guilt. Yet.

* * *

I point to them as they walk through an alley holding hands seemingly made up and looking like nothing ever happened.

Ingrid and me already making our plans before this means I know precisely where to go.

I fly over to the end of the alley where they're slowly walking towards as Jamie tells rubbish jokes and Jessica laughs at them any way like what she is, a silly little girl.

They see me after a few seconds.

Even after today Jessica grins at me so apparently I'm forgiven. Jamie on the other hand, scowls.

"Hey Vlad! Are you ok?" Jessica asks flaunting her eyelashes at me that aren't very impressive.

"Oh I'm fine Jessica thanks." I let my eyes go black. "You two won't be though." My fangs descend.

They run foolishly screaming back down the alley the way they came but Ingrid walks out of the shadows stopping them in their tracks.

"Oh no. I don't think so. Your our dinner." She hisses at them and she turns Jamie as I turn Jess so they are looking at us and our eyes turn yellow.

* * *

(Jessica's P.O.V)

I'm so scared. They're vampires! I can't believe it, it's not right, there's no such thing. So what happening? God I'm so scared!

My eyes catch Vlad's though and there so bright and yellow that it calms me then his beautiful voice seeps into me making me want him to speak more and more and never stop.

"Be calm, you both want this. We are not trying to hurt you, why would we?"

I nod and see a pair of frighteningly beautiful teeth and start to feel jerky again.

I feel his whisper on my ear. "You want me Jess you know you do. You can have me now. I promise."

Of course nothing is wrong. It's Vlad he would never hurt me and I do want him more than I've wanted another guy. There's nothing wrong with him he's not a vampire. It's just me being silly.

I nod again this time vigorously wanting him to just kiss me already which is definitely what he wants to do. Not bite me. He's letting me have him.

Pain blasts through me but it must be something else. It will go in a minute of course it will because Vlad will protect me.

It does go and I start to smile before more pain comes and I wonder where Vlad is. He's probably just trying to fight it off, he'll be back in a minute.

I sigh as Vlad gets whatever it is off me and all the pain goes. I start to sink though instead, into what feels like inky black ness. And I can't feel a thing...

* * *

(Vlad's P.O.V)

The first bite is ok and it seems that way to Ingrid as well. Jess to me is just plain which if I'm honest is just like her personality.

The second is much more to my tastes and i don't see why Ingrid had a problem with it. When we swap there is a burst of taste. Arrogance and cocky ness seems to make a great meal.

* * *

**I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter because there is a lot of bad Vlad In it and I may have scared my self a little bit. Also I know the last bit may not be to your taste but who said that thing about if you write what everyone wants then no one likes it but if you right what you want then a lot more do. I don't know who said that and I half believe it because as you should know I do like taking suggestions.  
I've got to ask. Who's excited for young Dracula 5 and has any one seen the two promo pics Clare (Ingrid) put up on Instagram? *waves hand in the air 'me, me!' *  
Ok thanks for reading, mention to friends nod get them to read it of you like it and of course if don't mind suggest it to them, that would be very helpful.  
R&R  
Follow: Xxparamorex on twitter.**

**This one is dedicated to Elly Thomas who has followed and favourited both my profile and the story. On top of that she's sent some good suggestion reviews which I have added and has been lovely to me so thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7: Bertrand Du Fortunesa

**This has nothing to do with young Dracula but are any of you fans of the vamps because if you are then instant best friends haha sorry!  
I am really glad that judging from the reviews you guys are liking this story it's really nice of you and I couldn't be happier with how supportive you've all been.  
Thank you to Elly Thomas for putting this on tumblr and if any of you came from there to see this then let me know.  
Hope you like this chapter, suggestions still welcome.  
Disclaimer: this is cbbc's except for any content you do recognise and my own characters.**

* * *

(Vlad's P.O.V)

I wake up and finally have the strength to push down some for of the darkness but it's left a permanent stain on me no matter how much I try and force it away from me.

Last night makes me feel sick. I thought it would be better if I knew the person I killed but it is so much worse. Yes I hated Jamie and Jess but the fact I knew them at all means that I got to know them and it feels like I've killed them for being just who they are and if I'm honest with my self I know that's exactly what I did.

I still make my self go to school though knowing the kind of rumours that can spread through a school.

Every one looks so sad and depressed which would be good for me because I prefer acting that way but not today.

I live for art at this school it's the only thing I actually enjoy doing when I'm here. No one seems to be blaming me which is I high point and I really don't know why I'm so anxious about it there is nothing that can trace it back to me. The doctors have put a guess to it and decided that it's a cereal killer going around.

That cereal killer is probably made up of my family and I know I'm going to have to tell them to fly to other countries and I need to never go hunting again.

I'm going to go flying again because I love it and nothing's going to stop me from that. I'm just going to have to be careful. I don't want to give up the feeling of the wind whipping around me and it helps clear my head.

"Vlad, Vlad! Hey wait up!" A girl who's name I think is Rose makes me stop thinking and I stop to let her catch me up.

She's small and petite and normally shy especially around me.

"I bet your really beat up about Jess right Vlad? You two were getting on quite well."

I don't need to fake looking sad because I've been frowning all day already so that bits ok. I have to be care full around Rose because she has a big down side. She's a massive gossip and people tell her things because they think she will keep them with her shy nature. Apparently not.

"Yes of course I'd just like a little time to my self today if you don't mind. I don't really want to talk about it."

She shoots off like a shot obviously noticing some kind of danger in my voice.

* * *

I go to art again, this time at the end of school and I'm told to sit at the front in accordance of miss McCauley who covers our lesson today. She tell me that this is where i should sit in every class. What kind of trouble does she really think I can make?

We are told to draw an inanimate object so I draw a fireplace. It's full of fire and bursts with light but there's no room to make warm, the space around it is dark and lonely.

I lean over my drawing, focusing on it so deeply, trying to make the flames look like they're dancing around the coal. Only as I feel I've done it justice do I look to the side to see some of the others drawings and realise that everyone's completely frozen.

I slowly look up and see a man surveying me closely.

His dark eyes watch my every move as I place the pencil down, sit back and cross my arms. I decide to watch him right back. He wears clothes that are from many centuries back but looks, I would say, only a few years older than me. It's just another clue to the the huge pile of obvious things that make him a vampire.

"Vladimir Dracula, supposed chosen one." He walks towards me.

"How do you know my name?" No other vampire is supposed to know where we are. "Wait. Supposed?" Who does this guy think he is? "Who are you?"

I lean forward palms face down on my desk.

"Bertrand Du Fortunesa." He pronounces annoyingly. "You've claimed you are the chosen one and I'm here to see if you are telling the truth."

"Why would I lie?"

"Many have why should you be any different?"

"Why should it be any of your business."

"For four hundred years I have travelled the world chasing every vampire who has claimed to be the chosen one. I want to find the true one and train him."

"Right and why do you think your right for that job?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I've been training all my life for the moment I find him."

I stand finally interested. "Then I guess it's your lucky day."

"Prove it."

I walk towards him so were shoe to shoe. "And how do you suppose I do that."

"Prove it." This time he lets his teeth down and hisses it.

I let down mine too and see his eyes round but he doesn't defer in his now crouched stance.

"Is this good enough for you?" I lift my lips so he can see the teeth clearly.

"Do you know what happens to the liars? Their whole family gets staked." He completely ignores me.

"It's a good thing I'm not lying then isn't it?"

"And if I thought you were?" He challenges.

"Then you'd run off in your little quest again." I taunt him and he pounces at me.

I press forwards with my hand out and don't move as he bounds in to me. I don't fall at all or move an inch and he's the one that ends up on the floor. He starts to get up but my fingers tingle and some kind of what seems like electricity sprouts from my fingers to him.

"It really is you." He laughs when the pain recedes.

"Would you like to see any more?" I question and he shakes his head quickly.

He gets on one knee in front of me and I start to walk back wondering what the hell he's doing. "Vladimir Dracula, 'the chosen one' I am here to show you my ways and teach you how to fight for real. I will help you manage the powers you have and support you in your endeavours. Hopefully I can see what you can do and advance them to my ability. I know they are definitely more powerful than any I've seen judging by tonight but I can help you find new and old things, myths that you can learn. I have seen many things that can prepare you for when you become Grand High Vampire, and then when you do at eighteen you can decide what to do with me. I will make you the best and strongest vampire that has ever walked this earth, the dominance of our species."

I don't know what to do, weather to except the offer or not. I look around the room at all the frozen people, I haven't even tried that yet, no matter if I feel like know the power I have which I'm now not sure of any more I still have no idea about what I'm able to do.

This man believes I'm stronger and more powerful than him and any over. I want to be known as that by my people.

This man I can tell is respected in the vampire society so having him by my side will make me more respected. Even more if I can actually do all the things he believes I can.

* * *

(Bertrand's P.O.V)

I kneel on the floor waiting for the chosen ones answer. I'm amazed already by what he can do. I was truthful in my speech.

"I agree, I've been yearning to train but I don't trust easily like I used to as a child. I've learned that it can be dangerous. You will have to earn that trust sometime. I want you to be very sceptical as to what you tell my family about my abilities. I want to be infinite, I want to know everything that is needed and gain respect from vampires across the globe. I except you as my trainer Bertrand."

Everything Vlad has done and said while I've been here so far has surprised me. Any one who's ever mentioned him to me, all there comments of him being a soft vampire who loves breathers as if they are his friends stands against this. I guess though no one who has said anything has known him since he's become a vampire. They haven't been able to because the Dracula family have all been in hiding.

"Thank you Vladimir." I stand and bow to him.

"Let's go, I suppose you will be staying with us?"

"Yes that would be very gracious of you if you allowed me to."

"Then I will show you too your quarters."

"Vlad? Will these breathers not realise your gone?" I raise an eyebrow and move my hand around the room.

"I don't really care but I suppose so." He turns and hypnotises three people at once, the teacher and the two students either side of his desk. He does it so effortlessly and easily, it's something few can do. "You all saw me go. I have a family member coming who non of us have seen in ten years. He's staying with us so I need it go help my family settle him in."

I nod in approval and we walk out the door. I click my fingers and the class carries on unbothered.

He looks at me and sees that I'm still lost in thought, still shocked.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Vlad you shouldn't be able to just hypnotise that many people at once with out practice or training as you said you haven't."

"Does that mean I may be able to to do that to more than three? I just found that really easy."

"We will see but if you can by if so that's one thing no other vampire has ever done."

* * *

We walk into what I suppose is the main room of their small hide out. It's gothic, full of spiderwebs and candles. To say its over a school it's quite a good place for a vampire to live.

"Bertrand will you teach me the clicky freezy thing some time?" Vlad stops me staring at the place by rounding on me.

"Vlad I promise I will teach you everything I know." I repeat.

In the shadows I see something move on a throne. Count Dracula. He stands and emerges from the shadows coming towards us and looking between his son and I.

"Vlad who is this?"

"This is my new trainer and mentor Bertrand Du Fortunesa, he's come from..." Vlad looks quizzically at me. "Where are you from?"

I look at them both and they seem be reflecting anger at each other for some reason. "You could say I am from the council as it's who I work for."

The count chuckles. "Of course you are. Vlad get him out, I don't want a spy in my home."

I start to turn knowing the safest thing to do in the presence of this man is to just agree with what he says. Fighting and losing over It won't make the problem better. I knew before I came I would need permission from him over all and Vlad can not contradict him.

Suddenly though an arm restrains me.

"He is staying whether you like it or not. I am not a child any more and if I am going to become The Grand High Vampire then I need this training and you know it." Vlad again goes against what I believed, seen and heard.

Count Dracula looks at Vlad and I expect thunder to clap out side but the count, a vampire who is in thousands of vampires nightmares bows his head to agree with Vlad. His own son can manipulate him, I wonder what else he can do.

The count turns to me. "Fine you can stay but do not think of me as weak for backing down. Soon you will realise it is best not to annoy Vlad he's better than all and always has a way of surprising you." I nod my head like he expects me to. "Renfield will show you a room and get you a coffin. Do not cause trouble for me or my family."

* * *

As soon as we are out the door Vlad's anger recedes and he looks quite proud of himself. Other than that he acts like nothing has happened.

"Ok when do we start?" I wonder what he's talking about for a moment but then I realise that it's the training.

"I need to settle first and get things done."

He suddenly looks serious. "Do not take long I don't want a slacker training me as I'm sure you don't want me to be a slacker of a student. I do understand though. Un pack, get things prepared and then meet me in the blood cellar so we can talk about things."

"You drink blood? But they said...?"

"That I am a spineless wimp who hates the sight of blood. I suppose I used to be like that but I assure you that I've changed. I don't go hunting... Normally." I wonder what he means by normally but I don't question it. "You will have to tell me where your going before you take off to hunt as I've asked the rest of the family to. I had a few from the school a few days ago." He coughs and looks strange for a second but sorts him self out. "That means no one in or around here for a while. I went to Ireland with my sister for some as well so not there either." He starts to talk to himself for a second. "That reminds me. I need to tell Ingrid I'm not going to night though I think she already probably knows." He looks back at me and smiles a little. "My sisters called Ingrid I think you'll like her. Don't forget the blood cellar I'm getting thirsty already so be quick. We have much to discuss."

Already he acts like a leader and I'm really not sure what I can teach him but confidence in that compartment. It will be easier to actually think of him as a real vampire now I know he drinks blood. It's just the fact that he doesn't really hunt that may be a problem.

"Thank you Vlad. I will see you later." I start to walk off and I'm stopped again.

"One last thing. You can drink Renfield, a human servant, if you want I doubt any of us would care that much or him for that matter. Bear in mind though the only reason he hasn't been drained when one of us, especially dad is in a rage and we have a low supply of blood is because dad tested him the once and apparently it's like drinking sower milk. I think you can tell that just by the smell of him really though." He warns.

I cringe and Vlad laughs. "I'll bear that in mind." And it's the truth the though of drinking Renfield and having that taste in my mouth makes me shiver with repulsion.

* * *

Renfield has already brought up a coffin and it isn't grandure but it will suffice. If I'm honest I'm lucky to get as far as I already am so there is nothing to moan about really.

When all my clothes and precessions are safely tucked away in the small wardrobe and wall cupboard I slip out my door only to bump into someone.

That someone is a girl and I suppose it's Vlad's sister Ingrid. As I look down at her she looks up and I know Vlad left something out. That she is so beautiful.

I cough embarrassed but after years of practice I know I look composed. I easily step away from her.

"Sorry." I sound indifferent. "Ingrid isn't it?"

"Yes as if it's your business." She snaps. "I guess your off to meet Vlad."

"And your off to hunt."

A kind of awkwardness fills the air.

"Well. Don't leave my little brother waiting. I need to go, next time make sure to watch where you step." Her eyes glare into me but I see her smirk as she turns into a bat and flies out the window."

I flit to the cellar finding it with my nose as no one actually told me where it was. It's not hard to guess though really as it is called the cellar.

I see as I walk in that I have in fact kept Vlad waiting. He sits at the table spinning his family's emblem between his fingers. When he hears me enter the room he turns to look at me dropping the emblem back to his chest.

"I heard that little conversation." He raises his eyebrows and looks amused.

"That's another weird thing. You shouldn't be able to hear that far unless it was through wood and you really tried. But you don't look like you've done any hard work and the ceilings and floors are made of stone."

He waves a hand in the air. "I worked that one out as soon as I was changed."

I go sit in one of the hard wooden chairs and he gets up. "Here is a tip Bertrand. You and my sister seem to have a thing for each other if you look between the lines. Don't hurt her if you know what's best for you. And I don't mean that because I'll come after you, which I will, but because she will first and she won't hold back. Oh and if you two do ever actually get together treat her as an equal. If you treat her like other male vampires treat women then she will probably kill you."

"Thanks but I only just met her."

"Of course, of course." He quickly dismisses the subject after his long speech. "Now what's your favourite blood type?"

Now this subject interests me. "It's B+"

He looks surprised. "Really I didn't think it would be. I tried two slayers like that and even with the delicious slayer blood I found it bitter."

I nod. "Well I am quite bitter."

He chuckles under an un needed breath. "Ahh so that's the secret behind favourite blood types then? Your own personality."

"I believe so." I confirm.

"See. I'm learning already." He starts to survey the racks of bottles. "I think you'll like this." He pulls out a bottle that lies on the top of a tower of them. He then pulls one that's in the middle of the tower and blows the dust of. He smirks happily. "And I'll like this."

He passes me a goblet and my chosen bottle. I pull out the cork and survey the bottle at the same time Vlad looks at me waiting for my reaction.

"Wow... French." I exclaim.

"Yeah that's one of dad's favourites he likes B+ too."

It's a French soldier, one that fought in the first world war. "Rémy Begnaud." I pronounce with perfect pronunciation."

"Show off." He scoffs but not maliciously.

I smell Vlad's bottle from where I sit and nod approvingly. "O, a good type that is. I find that tasteful but full of power, must be why you like it I guess. It matches."

He nods and starts drinking so a silence follows. I decide to start up the conversation again.

"What do you want to start with in training?"

I instantly see excitement cloud him and I can tell he can't wait to find out what he can do. He's been hiding things that he needs to be let out and he hasn't let him self go to his max or any where close.

"Well I think I need some training in physical defence because I'm always using my powers and I have actually no Idea of how to use my strength in a fight. I then need mind defence. After that I think it would be a good idea to go back to basics as I haven't even gone through through the easiest things a vampire can do. I don't know the start of what I can do."

I nod my head letting him continue.

"Finally I need information. Battle strategies, family weaknesses. Anything you think will give an advantage to me."

"No matter how good this plan is Vlad, we need to form it."

He pounces into describing it and I animatedly banter back giving him the pros and cons.

After a while though Vlad adds alcohol to our already amazing drinks, and we drink and drink until we are almost pink in the face.

* * *

**I don't know whether you all like Bertrand so you'll have to tell me. I'm not sure whether I've written him right or any one for that matter but I have tried. This has taken me longer but I don't really think it's been as long as some authors take so...  
Dedicated to Erin Herondale who has favourited and followed so thank you and I'm guessing your a fan of the infernal devices or the immortal instruments and if so then same!  
R&R  
Follow: Xxparamorex**


	8. Chapter 8: choices to make

**New chapter. I have changed the drink scene in the last chapter a tiny bit as Elly Thomas pointed out to me something that doesn't really make since so thank you Elly :) I love getting reviews guys so the people who have are great! Please help get my story more followers if you can don't really know how though.  
Disclaimer: only plot and things you've never seen before that is mine the rest is cbbc's.**

* * *

(Vlad's P.O.V)

Ouch. I bang my head on my coffin... Again. Probably the blood making me a bit woozy. I've never had so much in one sitting never mind the alcohol. We probably drank to much but it was a lot of fun.

I'm finally going to start my GCSE's. They've been settling Ingrid and I in and now they want to sort it out. I've just been set random classes so far.

I don't actually need to do it though as over the years I didn't go to school I taught my self. I learnt as much as I could thinking that I wouldn't be back at school to learn it there.

That was before I became a vampire and the slayers came.

I already know what I want to do and I'm going to make it happen.

I walk downstairs with a headache that this time I have no idea how to cure.

I walk down stairs wearing black jeans and polo neck with black army boots. Miss McCauley has requested that we dress more causal today as apparently someone's coming to see how Ingrid and I are doing and go over our choices. So I have to lose my leather jacket today.

Dad motions for me to come towards him from his place in his throne.

"Dad what do you want." We haven't actually discussed what I did to him or him letting me have Bertrand here. I'm not really sure where we stand with each other.

"After your training tonight I want to talk to you ok?"

I look at him questioningly wondering what it could be but I give up when I get no answer and nod instead. He starts to read a newspaper so I zoom in the vampire way down to school.

* * *

I wait outside the class where miss McCauley told me the visitor will be for the day.

"Next." A thin blonde woman in a suit and has glasses with her hair tight and in a bun pokes her head around the door and shouts as Ingrid walks out the door and rolls her eyes at me. Obviously she did not have fun in there.

She ushers me in and shakes my hand before directing me to sit down and does the same.

"Hello Vladimir.."

"Call me Vlad." I correct only other vampires can and do call me Vladimir.

"Vlad then. What are your choices? You should know already that you have to take English, maths, science and ICT. We would also like you to do at least one humanity." She clasps her hands on the table trying to look superior.

"Of course I'm going to take the ones you said are needed. I'm also going to be taking geography as my humanity."

I'm only agreeing to this as I know I'm going to need to know the world. I need it for strategies and plans.

"I will take all the languages you do here; German, French and Spanish."

She nods at me and starts to pick files up but I carry on.

"Then there is P.E meaning, I want to do that."

I haven't actually done P.E here as well as most of the other lessons I've picked and I won't be able to do it when it means contact. My vampire strength means I will definitely hurt the person I'm playing with or against in any sport. This though is one of the things Bertrand and I talked about last night and he's asked me to do the parts of P.E I can. He has said that P.E will help with co - ordination, reflexes and make me persistent. He has also asked me to go to the gym for at least an hour and try for two after school each day before I come to him for training. We also agreed on me going for a run in the morning before school. I won't have time for really anything else but I under stand my time here is needed to be used mainly for training no matter how different I was thinking a few weeks ago about living normally for a while. I also wanted to be trained and that's exactly what I'm getting.

I'm doing the languages because vampires are from every where and I will be able to converse and discuss things with others from different countries when I need to.

Obviously I know English but then I have the advantage of knowing welsh from Stokely. Then I speak my homeland tongue that every true vampire should know and speak fluently. Transylvanian.

She's looking at me and her stare looks confused but I ignore it.

"And finally I'm going to take art."

That one is plainly for me but it's basically my way of getting through all the other things I now have to do. No one is going to stop me doing this.

The woman who's name I still don't know and don't really care enough to ask moves her glasses on her nose and fidgets in her chair. I already know what she's going to say to me and I won't like it.

"Well you see Vlad you can not do that, you have named to many subjects..."

She cuts off and her mouth hangs lose as she stares into the pits of my now turning yellow eyes.

"Your going to let me. You are going to sort it all out no questions asked."

She nods slowly as I click my fingers and then she sits up. I lie back in my chair.

"You can do the subjects but it will be hard and you will probably quit in time." She sounds too sure of her self.

I won't quit I never quit any more. I shrug instead of saying what I want to and she continues.

"Ok then. I'll send you your time table in the morning, you might as well go back home now."

I nod at her liking that idea but I think I have a better one.

I stand up and shake her hand that she holds out again. As soon as I let go she wipes her hand on her sweating brow and I can tell she's intimidated by me. I walk out the door and chuckle. Maybe that was a little fun.

* * *

I lie on a weightlifting bench and pull the heaviest weight they offer up and down. I've been doing this for a straight three quarters of an hour already.

This is my other idea and so far I've made quite a crowd as no one seems to believe that I've been here for so long with out breaking a sweat or having un steady breathing.

I'm not stupid so I know that they are going to know something's up and that this is not normal so I get up planning to move on to something else when my sister pops up in front of me.

"Vlad what are you doing?"

"I feel like your always asking me that question."

"Yes well your always doing something weird or strange."

"How is going to the gym weird?" I question. We walk to one of the chin up bars in the gym and I place my hands on it getting ready.

"It's just your my little brother your not aloud to look bigger than me."

I sigh and put my arm around her and she tries to squeeze out of my arm but I stay put. "Ingrid I've been bigger than you since I was changed. I'm just improving."

"Garlic. This is so Bertrand's fault."

I put my hand back on the bar but smile at her. "I would think you would like to have him around."

She widens her eyes at me. "And what is that supposed to mean?" I pull up on the bar for the first time and easily pull my self up and then add something extra, I turn myself over the bar and do a flip over the top and stay dangling from the bar after before doing another chin up and going down on to my feet again to talk to Ingrid.

I stop as I'm about to say something to her though because she's staring ahead of us her mouth open in surprise and her eyebrows raised in anger. It's quite an amusing expression so I turn my head to see what it's about.

She stares at a long blonde haired girl who stares at me and smiles when she sees me looking. Instantly Ingrid goes even higher on the crazy sister level. "Are you seriously staring at my brother right now?" She basically screams at the girl. "He's not a piece of meat."

The girl runs off looking terrified and Ingrid grabs me by the arm and chucks me in the changing room. I jump in the shower even though i don't really need it and just get back in my un sweaty black shorts and vest top which I wore in the gym. I just add a huddie over the top.

Ingrid's still waiting for me as I come out. We walk back up to our 'house' slowly not really wanting to rush.

"What was that all about anyway?" I question.

"I don't know just stressed I guess and missing my old little brother. The one that had no idea what he was doing. Your so old now and I miss it I guess. You have everything handled."

I scoff. "If you think I have it all sorted Ingrid then your crazy. I'm completely scared every day. I have no idea how you miss me though. You used to hate me."

"Don't be silly Vlad. I still hate you." She giggles which is a sound I'm not sure I've heard ever come out of her mouth. Her giggle stops abruptly as she realises what the sound she made actually was and I see her groping for a change of conversation. "What were you going to say before about Bertrand?" She finally lands on a topic and looks relieved.

"Well you asked what I meant." I remind ear and she nods for me to continue. "And I mean why don't you ask Bertrand out? I think he has a thing for you and I haven't seen you go out with anyone since we got here and that's kind of a record. There's nothing stopping you."

As soon as I say it her eyes widen and she wraps her arms around her self. "I can't Vlad. I mean... You know... Will."

Were at the door and I smile at her putting my arms around her and for once I'm surprised she doesn't move out of them. "I wasn't really friends with Will and I didn't really know him but I do think that he wouldn't have wanted you to be like this Ingrid and frankly you know he would be disgusted in the way you are acting."

"Any how am I acting Vlad?" She doesn't ask it like she's mad and she snuggles even further into my chest. Like she really wants to know and she has no idea herself.

"We've both changed and I'm not sure if mine is good or bad but yours is definitely not good. You don't know who you are any more. You need to move on and I'm pretty sure the first step is Bertrand." She nods and I open my arms so she can get out.

"I'll try." She tells me "Your a great brother Vlad. Thank you." She seems so vulnerable and I smile down at her. "Do you want to go get a bottle of blood?" She questions.

I start to say yes but remember something and shake my head instead. "I can't I'm sorry. Dad wants to talk to me about something and then I've got my first lesson with Bertrand."

She rolls her eyes then shrugs. "It's fine is not like I actually need you." And the strong Ingrid's back. She turns away from me before running up stairs. I open the door and dad's waiting for me in his throne. I walk towards him and he sits there with his arms crossed and a heard Stoney look on his face.

"What did you want dad?" I ask.

"I want fifty fifty Vlad." He tells me bluntly.

"What?" My brow furrows having no idea what he's talking about.

"When you become the high vampire I want to share the power with you which means I want us to have fifty fifty."

"Oh really?" I raise an eyebrow and mimic how his arms are crossed. "And what am I going to get out of this?"

He stands up quickly making me take a step back. "If you agree with this Vlad I will support you in the things you want to do and won't be so hard on you. I will also relax the regent things as long as you don't pass to far over my breaking point. What do you say Vlad? Freedom or confinement?"

I sigh and throw my hands in the air. "What have I got to lose really?"

* * *

**I know this is short for how long you've waited for it but I've got other projects at the moment and other ideas I want to try and to be honest I'm not really getting enough responses or follows to want to carry on with this. I am going to try and do it though because some of you are giving me really positive responses. If you do actually want me to carry in then send a review or something so I know your actually reading.**


End file.
